There are a number of applications, which require illumination of a sign, symbol, art, etc.
Among a variety of applications, there are a number which utilize illumination technologies to:
1) Identify a point of service location, such as: equipment, device, group of devices, etc.
2) Signify or indicate the Status of a point of service at a location
3) Identify a structure, such as: building, apartment, etc.
4) Identify an aisle or a section within a store, etc.
Applications could include:
a) Point-of-service man-operated and/or self-checkout lanes at stores, etc.
b) Individual equipment, or a group of equipment at machine shops, etc.
c) Point-of-service locations at business, such as: banks, post offices, airports, etc.
d) Identification of numbers and/or names of: buildings, houses, apartments, street signs, etc.
The existing illumination methods are based on the utilization of:
                1) 7-segment LED modules, and as a result—do lack the ability to illuminate symbols, other then numbers and capital letters        2) Inefficient fluorescent and/or incandescent light bulbs, etc.In contrast, our application covers a “Low-cost Solid-state Identification Device”, which could be designed based on the following principals:        a) Utilization of high efficient, low-cost and energy efficient solid-state Light Sources        b) Optimization of the surface, which must be illuminated, in order to reduce requirements on illumination energy        c) Identification of areas, which are not easily accessible or visible by users, and as a result, could be left not illuminated, or partially illuminated        d) Power cycling of solid-state Light Sources at specified power levels, which could significantly exceed the power level limitations for continuous operation        e) Placement of Light Sources in close proximity to the selected surface        f) Optimization of direction of Light, the area of travel, the surface finish, material, etc. surrounding the Light, with an objective to retain the Light within the designated area as much as possible, and achieve the objective by illumination of the smallest area needed        g) Utilization of Light Control components, such as: optical, mechanical and electronic to maximize utilization of the Light source        h) Modular design to effectively support a variety of applications, respective production and distribution. As needed, the “Solid-state Identification Device” could consist of stackable side-by-side modules, or a single module.        i) Low DC voltage control, which could be provided by standard power brick devices with addition of low voltage control logic circuitry        j) Flexible packaging, which could conveniently incorporate “Solid-state Identification Device” into existing designs, which could include stackable Light pole products, etc.        k) Effective low-cost packaging options, which could include environmental-proof packaging, as needed for specific applications        l) Self powered via installed solar panel, which during the day would collect solar energy and charge respective battery, and then, as needed, would use this energy to power, control and illuminate “Solid-state Identification Device”        m) Custom selectable optional features, such as: addition of name tags, symbols (USA flag, team logo, etc.), etc., which could be placed along the perimeter, and which could have dedicated cluster of Perimeter Lighting with desired color, etc.        n) Custom selectable optional features, such as: wireless remote control; real-time programmable actions to program Controller to turn the entire or section of a device ON/OFF/flash/etc.; motion sensor, which could be used by Controller to trigger a customer selectable control—ON/OFF/flash/etc.; audible buzzer, or a speaker with pre-programmed or recorded message(s); exterior light sensor, which could be used by Controller to turn ON illumination, as needed; etc.        o) Utilization of embedded Controller to effectively implement required Lighting effects, such as: Light cycling ON/OFF; beacon-type circular Light cycling at various frequencies and durations; optional features listed above, etc.        p) Low heat generation from solid state illumination devices, as compared to incandescent or fluorescent light sources, improves safety for users in regards to burns or fire hazard.        
As a result of the design advantages of the “Solid-state Identification Device”, a business could significantly lower respective operating expenses. An example: for a typical application of 2-stack set of lane Light indicators at a self-checkout terminal of a grocery store, where two 40 W bulbs are used (80 W total), switching to “Solid-state Identification Device” design could lower the installation costs and maintenance, and in addition—significantly reduce total power to only 7 W or less, and extending continuous operating hours from months to years without service.
In addition, applications based on “Solid-state Identification Device” could benefit from:                a) Improvements in safety, by replacing hi-power AC wiring and devices with low-power DC wiring and devices        b) Optimization in size and reduction in weight of respective components        c) Improvement in aesthetics        d) Extended range of Light-effects features        e) Extended life of operation without maintenance        f) Variety of other add-on features, such as: remote control, ambient light sensor, etc.        